In A Breath
by Nalana
Summary: The second search for the real Paradise ends as badly as the first. This time, the final battle makes him desprately determined. Angsty in the middle. WARNINGS: possibly on the heaver side of PG13 for violence. Also contains slash.


Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be lucky. If I created them, I'd be a genius. Unfortunately, I am neither. 

A/N: Forgive my description of Darcia. Anyone who knows me knows I personally adore the character. They also know I'm a Darcia/Neeze supporter. Which, conveniantly, can fit nicely into this story for an explanation!

Also, I'm writing as if when the wolves appear human, they can perform human functions such as using their hands and things like that.

* * *

Kiba gasped for air, his darkened counterpart pressing tightly against his wind pipe. He snarled up into those two eyes. The black-brown one showed him for what he really was, a unholy twisted formation that originated in filth. Even now as Darcia had Kiba's life in his paw, his soul was glittering with a blood-thirsty excitement. 

It was just like the last time. Exactly like the last time. They had started over, searched for the true paradise. Instead, all they found was the same torment. Again, though they tried, they only made the same mistakes.

The Noble Darcia had been reborn into Paradise, just as they all had. The curse upon his family had been removed, his soul purified. That is, until Darcia took notice to his lover's nightmares. He had known the raven-haired family seer believed in past lives, but it wasn't until she woke up screaming his name as she sobbed that he took notice.

It hadn't taken him long to coax what she saw from the past from her. The moment she had started recalling the tale of his first love, Hamona, and his need to bring her to that wondrous place, he became obsessed. His own memories flooded back to him, converting him into the vessel of madness that he once was.

The events that lead to the Earth's second collapse did nothing but fuel Darcia. He stumbled down the same path as in his previous existence. It consumed him, until he even drew the seer's blood when she offered it to lead him to the ability to change once more. He felt not one drop of remorse.

Kiba relaxed, decreasing the pressure against his throat, allowing fate to take him, knowing he could not move against the trap. Out of the air, a grey blur speed over them, ripping the darker canine away from the white wolf. Kiba jumped up, watching his scarred companion toss the other male through the air like a rag doll. A flutter of hope spread across him, until he sensed another danger.

"CHEZA!" He screamed, his head snapping towards the wounded flower maiden.

She was desperately climbing towards the deep crater. Their only hope turned and was smiling at him.

Urgently, he sprang into action, his claws digging into the ice and snow as he ran. He had to reach her! She was the only way... She was their destiny. Before he could reach her, she threw her arms back and plummeted towards the center of the Earth.

From behind him, he sensed the corrupt creature flying past him. He was after Cheza, after Paradise, after something. Even the wretched who had no hope, no reason, no passion or compassion left within his soul was driven into madness by the thirst his haven gave to him.

Kiba caught a growl in his throat, preparing to leap after them. At the last moment, his stomach sank, and he skidded to a stop. His throat felt tight as the realization hit him. _No! It can't...he can't..._

"Tsume!" He screamed back to the grey wolf, changing direction and into his human illusion ._ No. I won't let this happen again, not this time! I can't!_

To his horror Kiba saw Tsume sprawled out on his side, his humanoid avatar flickering as he clutched his wounded flesh. The white wolf fell to his knees, pulling his friend onto his back. Last time, he had his rib cage slashed open. This time, the monster had attacked his chest.

"Tsume...no..." Kiba's voice quivered.

It had nearly killed him to see the strongest of them falter the first time. Kiba's spirt gave him no choice but to live, to move on, towards paradise, and again, until he got it right. But Tsume survived on sheer physical strength and control.

"I'm just... a little tired.. that's all." The rugged wolf muttered, gasping for breath. "Go after that bastard."

"NO!" Kiba pulled Tsume up into his lap. "I WON'T leave you again!" He snarled.

Tsume's eyes narrowed as he tried to focus his anger at his companion. "Don't be a damn idiot! I was never meant to make it. I wasn't then; I'm not now."

Kiba gritted his teeth, fighting back tears. He hadn't cried before. He wouldn't now. He didn't have time to. "I'll help you. Just hang on..."

Silence fell between the two. The older snarled softly. Kiba just clung to him.

"I won't lose you again."

"He has to be stopped." Tsume snapped, feeling a strong sense of deja vu. "...Third time's a charm, right? Maybe this time... We'll get it right. Now go on. Get the hell out of here."

The leader of the once make-shift pack swallowed back the emotions that were tearing him apart. Suddenly, it didn't matter. He drew the heavier male towards him, burying his head into his neck, inhaling his scent that was clouded by blood's coppery cologne.

"...I'll take you there, Tsume. I promise. I swear to you, I won't let you go again... Not after this," he whispered.

Tsume didn't protest.

Kiba felt the grey wolf's life slipping away. He pulled back, not stopping water from filling his eyes. While Tsume still drew breath, Kiba leaned down this once more. This time he pressed his lips to the other's fiercely, choking back the sobs that threatened to interrupt him.

"Idiot.." Tsume sighed contently when the Chosen One was separated from him slightly.

Kiba smiled, and received a weak smile in return before the male in his grasp slipped away from him.

Kiba gritted his teeth, and chomped down onto the scruff of Tsume's neck as tightly as he could, flinging the elder's weight onto his back. He groaned at the dead flesh, but pressed foreword, towards the crater. He would keep his promise. He'd take him to Paradise, one way or another.

When Kiba leapt into the darkness, he felt Tsume's body tumble off him, falling slightly faster beside him. They both hit the ground soon after. The only difference was only one was on their feet.

Kiba heard cruel laughter behind his back. He swiveled to see Darcia standing there, waiting for him. It was as before...almost. Darcia wouldn't be foolish enough to taste Cheza's blood this time.

"Did you enjoy watching your lover die? He was a bit smarter than last time. I had to adapt my method." The dark wolf smirked.

Kiba lowered his body, readying his muscles to pounce. His entire body was on fire. A fierce anger surged through him, one he had never felt.

"Just shut UP!" He barked. "Time for talking is over."

Neither said anything else. They stood there, but only for a moment. This would be the battle to determine the true fate of the wolves, the humans, and of the planet.

With sudden ferocity, Darcia lunged forward. The two creatures of the moon fought, each keeping a step ahead of the other. They moved in perfect harmony, making the bloodshed look like a ballet written by a sadistic artist.

Skin and fur were torn. Life liquid spilled, staining the luminous snow. Muscles screamed, minor bones crunched. A symphony of pain echoed.

Both wolves, brought to near exhaustion, stood face-to-face once more in exhaustion. Kiba's chest heaved, his legs begging to collapse below him. Tsume's dying face flashed in front of him, causing his anger to erupt once more.

The white wolf slung forward, his jaws gripping around the other's neck, ripping, twisting, cracking. A rattle emerged from his opponent's throat before he fell limp. Kiba released him, his focus turning to the wounded Cheza who was petting Tsume's lifeless body that had fallen close by her.

"Che...za..." He gasped, pulling himself towards the last thing he had in life.

His door, his promise stood there sympathetically, unable to move. She was already taking root.

"Kiba... This one weeps for you..." she whispered, pulling the nearing canine into a light hug.

Kiba's eyes were fogging as he tumbled into the embrace, almost tumbling onto the body beneath him. Cheza lowered the injured wolf so that his head rested against the other wolf's shoulder. He tried to protest, but his joints were locking up.

"Don't worry. We will meet again... all of us. This time, you'll do it. This one is sure. We'll all go together! We'll be happy! And this one can be with her family forever!" Her voice was full of the optimism that he had thought was lost long ago.

As the world started to change, swirl, and twist in it's rebirth, Kiba slung his paw over the carcass he rested against. The fur below him had long ago became cold. But, to him, it felt warm and welcoming. Kiba released his sadness, hope, belief, life, soul, all that made him as he had done before. This time, though, he would not fear.

"...See you...Soon." He whispered to both to the plant-avatar and the shell.

With his own last breath, the world blossomed. Cheza brought to it new life. She gave them another chance...

Kiba opened his eyes. He could feel frigid stone beneath him. From behind him, a light crept in. It occurred to him that he was facing the back of a dimly lit cave. Dawn, perhaps?

"HEY! GUYS! GET UP! GET UP!" A sweet chipper voice that sounded achingly familiar echoed through the cavern, making Kiba twitch his ears.

"You Guuuuys! We gotta get going." Suddenly, a reddish-brown and tan face appeared next to his. The young wolf was wagging his tail, nudging Kiba playfully.

For the first time Kiba noticed a source of warmth at his back. The same time he did so, he felt it shift, and a groan resonate. Groggily, he tried to turn to see what, or rather who, was there.

"Runt," a gruff voice groaned, sending a shiver down Kiba's spine.

Sure enough, a large grey wolf with a furless X across his chest lay sprawled on his back. Kiba froze even as the other canine reached past him to swat the young wolf across the nose from annoyance. He didn't hear Toboe complain or Hige and Blue laugh as they came in.

"Hey... what are you staring at?" The grumpy wolf demanded. "What? Did I grow another head or"

Tsume was cut off by Kiba who had suddenly pounced him.

"Kiiiiba?" He questioned, looking rather nervous. His uneasiness was affirmed when a moment later he found himself without oxygen from the other's muzzle being pressed firmly against his.

Toboe's face squiggled up. Hige's jaw dropped. Blue burst out laughing.

"...Hige? Does Kiba think Tsume's that pretty grey she-wolf we met that time?" Toboe stepped back, mortified.

"I..I...Uh...Uh...Uh...BLUE!" Hige lost his low tone, his voice being thrown into a high pitch.

Kiba didn't pay attention to any of them. He simply clung onto the breathing, warm, responsive wolf beneath him. When Tsume finally pushed him away, he only retreated long enough to move into a nuzzle.

"I'm not leaving you again," he said firmly, receiving a groan from the other.

"Fine..just not around the runt, okay?"

Together, the two walked out towards the day. Kiba grinned wide when he saw Cheza waiting for them. He lifted his head towards the sun and released a long, joyful howl.  
_  
I will get it right this time!_


End file.
